I'll Place the Moon Within Your Heart
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kakashi/OC : A kunoichi is tired of watching civilians ogle at her love interest and he's ready to grant her greatest fantasy...


**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote a Naruto story. I think I'm a little rusty, but I decided to give it another go. My sister swore to never read any of my stories because they're smutty, but I've got practice writing smut in all genres. Hope you enjoy this one, even if it's a little slow in the beginning and fast at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ibiki, Kakashi, or Hinata. I do own the nameless civilians, the nameless Chuunin, Kurayami Houka, and the storyline, so don't steal any of them without permission or I'll find you and punch you in the teeth. Okay? **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A kunoichi sat on a tree branch, watching pretty civilian ladies watch Kakashi train. She frowned at the thought that he had chosen this spot just so his fangirls could see him and nasty, wet daydreams about him. Personally, she avoided everyone when she trained, choosing to go to the Forest of Death to train so she wouldn't be disturbed, but she was starting to rethink this distance between her and the people that cared about her, especially her old rival and temporary squad member.

_Kakashi…_

She looked away as she heard the civilians 'ooh' and 'ah' at Kakashi's powerful movements. It made her blood boil to know that he could possibly have any of them in bed without a care, but all she wanted was the one person she cared about. All she wanted was him…

"Isn't he the most fantastic ninja in the village?" one of the civilians asked, her eyes full of adoration.

"Yes! He's so hot!"

The kunoichi in the tree stood up slowly, her presence still unknown to both the civilians and to Kakashi. She vaulted from her spot and vanished, performing rapid hand signs before anyone could see through her. She landed softly in the shadow of Kakashi and stood there, her eyes glowing slightly with an inner fire.

_This will show them…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi stopped moving when he heard terrified gasps from his fangirls and turned his head to look at them. They pointed past him and fainted right on the spot. Knowing that something was up, Kakashi turned to find himself looking at a twenty-foot cat demon with two tails, glaring down at him and the girls.

_Ami…_The Jonin got into a defensive position, expecting an attack, but then realized something. _When did Ai become pink?_

"Kurayami," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "You really need to work on your genjutsu. Your demon is not pink."

The scene around him wavered and changed. Where the cat demon had stood, now there was a teenager with green eyes and long, multi-toned brown hair with a satisfied smile on her face. She put a hand on her hip and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe I wanted you to see through the illusion," Kurayami pointed at the girls on the ground. "They were my real targets."

"Ami, how many times are you going to terrify my fangirls?"

"Until they learn their lesson."

That had always been her answer when Kakashi asked that question. She would never elaborate nor would she reveal what she meant by 'lesson'. It had gotten used so many times that Kakashi had accidentally used it a couple times on Sakura and Naruto, who had become confused and told him to stop mixing his personal life with his teachings.

"Ami, what is this lesson that you're trying to teach to just my fangirls?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurayami frowned at him. He still hadn't realized it yet? This was the eighteenth time she had 'attacked' his fangirls. She'd lived in his apartment since before Orochimaru attacked the village and had been passing off clues, but still he was clueless?

_Kakashi…why can't you realize that I'm doing this because I love you?_

The young kunoichi turned away from him and started walking off, edging around the fangirls. "I can't believe you haven't realized it yet…This is the last time I'll do this for you…Maybe I'll move onto Gai now. He's more receptive."

She really didn't want to approach Gai. He was strange with those horrible green jumpsuits, those incredibly bushy eyebrows that reminded her of caterpillars, and a horrible haircut. Plus, he was always pursuing people who had 'youth'. And she had a feeling that part of him, though a really small part, was a little bit gay.

"You read romance novels and still you can't put two and two together," Kurayami muttered, feeling him move beside her. "What does a girl have to do to get noticed around here?"

"Unfortunately, you are always drawing the wrong kind of attention to yourself, Ami."

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed and she spun, knocking him into a wall. Before he could stand, she had him pressed to the wall with a hand at his throat. "Don't you think I know that? All my life, I've been drawing the wrong attention to myself, but maybe that was because I wanted something more." Her eyes burned into his, though her inner fire was being drowned out by the sadness. "All I wanted was to be accepted - to be loved – by the person I found myself falling in love with, but even with all the things I've done he still goes out seeking the attention of _fangirls_."

Kakashi's one visible eye blinked. "Ami?"

"Don't say my name," Kurayami ordered, her arm trembling as she held him against the wall. "You could never make up for all that I've done to get noticed by…you." She tore her gaze away from him. "There I said it…I wanted to get noticed by you, but you never once turned your attention from yourself or your fangirls. Well, you know what? I'm moving out as soon as I get back from my mission with Ibiki and his squad. I'll find my own place to live and I'll find someone to replace you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, her gaze piercing him to the core. "If I don't die."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi hated that last bit of the conversation. _"If I don't die_." He knew that Kurayami Houka was capable of many things, but he didn't want to think of her going on a suicide mission which, if she was going with Ibiki and his squad, it sounded like. After everything she'd been through to keep her life safe from people like Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru, she couldn't just give up…or could she?

"Kurayami," Kakashi said, lifting a hand to grab onto her arm.

"Stop talking." Kurayami ordered before his hand grabbed onto her arm and she poofed out of existence, leaving a decoy in her place. "I'll see you when I get back from my mission…in three months."

Kakashi held the decoy's arm until he realized there was a paper bomb on it. He threw the decoy aside and watched it blow up with sad eyes. _Ami…you should have just asked…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Three Months Later…_

Kurayami stretched her arms and placed her hands behind her head, yawning without making a sound as she walked next to her fellow ninjas. The mission they'd been sent on had proved to be an adequate distraction for her pining heart and had been more challenging than she thought. She glanced over at Ibiki as she dropped her arms back down to her side.

"When are you going to stop treating me like a dog?" she asked casually. "Really, you shouldn't use me to scent out enemies for you. It's starting to get old."

"It saves our ninjas' lives." Ibiki replied simply, not looking at her.

"Right. Is that also why I was doing most of the fighting?" Kurayami smirked. "Or was that because you're getting old and soft, Morino?"

A slight smile touched Ibiki's face. "One day, I'll show you how age can be a ninja's best friend."

Kurayami didn't look thrilled at that and glanced over at the other men who had been her squad-mates. They looked tired, but were a bit more muscular from all of the fighting and moving that they had done. She knew she had developed lean muscles in places she had been soft, but doubted she'd receive as much attention as they would. Tsunade just wasn't her best friend when it came to accolades.

"AMI!" someone called out when the group entered the Hidden Leaf Village. "AMI!"

Kurayami sidestepped Naruto when he dove at her, causing him to slide on the ground on his face. "What do you want, Naruto?"

He instantly popped up and smiled at her while the others moved on. "Ami, can you believe it? I'm a Chuunin now!"

The kunoichi smiled and ruffled his hair, wondering when he had gotten so tall. "Looks like you're getting closer to becoming Hokage. Congratulations."

"Yeah, it's awesome!" He draped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to go get some ramen?"

"Naruto," Kurayami began, looking away from him as sadness filled her eyes. "You know my heart belongs to one person. Besides, I'm older than you and someone else has been trying to catch your heart for years now."

"Really? Who has been after my heart for years? I know it's not Sakura…she's still after Sasuke…"

Kurayami lifted a hand and pointed down the street where she saw Hinata window shopping. "She's been waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass and realize that you have so much in common with her. Hinata has been there for you since day one and all you've done so far is break her heart." She smiled a soft smile at him. "Try not to be like your sensei and do me proud."

Naruto scratched the side of his face, looking at Hinata for a moment. "All right. We'll get ramen some other time, Ami." He smiled and hugged her before stepping away. "See ya later."

Kurayami watched him walk up to Hinata and peck her on the cheek. The Hyuuga blushed and almost fainted, but Naruto had an arm around her waist, supporting her.

_If only all love stories were that easy_, Kurayami thought, running to catch up with her fellow squad mates and Ibiki. _Mine certainly isn't…Kakashi, after everything I've done, after all the people I tried to fall in love with…you're still the only person I think about, that I dream_ _about…_She sighed quietly. _It's not fair…_

Five minutes later, the squad and Ibiki were standing in the Hokage's office with a very unpleasant Tsunade. Kurayami yawned impatiently as the Hokage picked at her report.

"Houka! Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Tsunade demanded, slamming the report down.

"Not a word," Kurayami admitted. "I don't see why I can't put my own comments in _my _report and why you're going off on me just because I state the truth. Ibiki used me like a ninja dog and used me like a canary to see if it was safe to get in the compound." Kurayami crossed her arms. "And I'm probably going to get chewed out again because I spoke out of turn."

A nerve throbbed on Tsunade's forehead for a moment and her eyes narrowed. Kurayami looked back at her, not intimidated by the strongest woman in the Leaf Village. The Chuunin of the group looked a little unsure with themselves and Ibiki, he looked like he was coming up with a way to torture Kurayami without lifting a finger. All of it didn't bother Kurayami, who really just wanted to get home, if she still had a place to call home.

"Houka…" Tsunade visibly cooled down and sat back in her seat. "Get out of my office. You're on suspension for two weeks."

_Yay… No missions…Plenty of time to find a new place in the village to stay…_Kurayami thought, keeping her face void of emotion. "Very well."

She turned and walked out of the office, knowing that the others would immediately start talking about her. Kurayami decided that she didn't care anymore. They could talk about her all they wanted. She was done with letting simple words hurt her. All she wanted was to see the man who had been her protector when she was just a child…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurayami pulled out her set of keys and hesitantly placed the apartment key. She could smell scented candles burning when she opened the door and the smell of rice cooking. A sigh escaped her mouth and she stepped out of her shoes.

_I guess Kakashi has company…_Kurayami thought, stepping into the kitchen. _Funny…there aren't any extra shoes and I don't detect anymore heartbeats than normal…Then why…?_

Kurayami came to a stop when she saw two plates of rice and chicken with sushi as a side on the kitchen table. Two candles burned on the table and soft music played. The table looked undisturbed, no empty dishes and no wax dripping. It confused her.

"Welcome home, Ami," Kakashi's voice floated in from behind her.

The young kunoichi turned slightly and quickly averted her gaze, seeing that his mask was off. _Relax girl. That beautiful face is not going to take away the fact that your heart is breaking…has broken…Whatever. Just don't let his handsomeness get to you this time._

"Home?" she asked, lifting her eyes hesitantly to meet his. "I thought that I was moving out…"

"There aren't any decent apartments besides this one with unbiased people," Kakashi told her quietly, gently ushering her over to the table. "Or have your demons been exorcised and you were just waiting to tell me?"

Kurayami put a hand on her stomach where one of her curse seals was concealed under her shirt. "No…They haven't been exorcised…And I really don't care about biased people." She showed the hint of a smile as she sat down at the table and he sat across from her. "Not anymore."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." She picked up a set of chopsticks and pointed them at him. "Don't you dare use that eye of yours to get into my head, Kakashi Hatake! I'll poke it out and shove it back in backwards."

"Ami, you wound me."

Kurayami suppressed a shiver of delight when he said her name again. She knew she was walking in dangerous territory. Kakashi could never love her. She had been his 'pest' growing up, someone who constantly needed protection from fellow ninjas' cruel words and attacks. It was a fact to her that he was better off when she hadn't returned from her mission until ten years later, that he'd been happier. Maybe he had finally found someone to settle down with, Kurayami certainly didn't want to ruin his chances.

"Listen Kakashi, if this is for someone else, I -"

"The food is for you and me," Kakashi told her firmly with a warm smile on his face that made her want to melt. "Think of it as a nice dinner made by me, though you don't have to compliment my cooking ability…"

"You have a cooking ability?" Kurayami teased as he poured two glasses of sake and handed one to her.

"Yes."

"We shall see," Kurayami started picking at her food, "It smells good, but I've been fooled before."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi watched Kurayami eat and started a conversation with her about her mission and the missions he had in the three months she was gone. Hers sounded a lot more dangerous, but Kakashi knew she could handle it. Ibiki had sworn to keep Kurayami safe once before and Kakashi had faith that the man would not fail to keep his oath. Kurayami was safe and sound for the time being and that's all Kakashi could hope for.

"Ami," Kakashi said as she started gathering up the plates and glasses. "You don't have to the dishes."

"Somebody has to," Kurayami stated before walking further into the kitchen towards the sink. "And since you prepared the meal, it's my duty to wash the dishes."

Kakashi blew the candles out and stood up, moving to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder. The elite Jonin breathed in the smell of cherry blossoms and smiled slightly. Even after a strenuous mission, Kurayami couldn't let herself stink. She had to smell like cherry blossoms. It was an endearing character trait to him.

"Ka-Kakashi," Kurayami whispered when he brushed his lips against her neck. "What – what are you doing?"

"Ami, forget the dishes and come with me." Kakashi breathed in her ear.

Kurayami turned the water off and dried her hands off on a dish towel. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her up the stairs to her bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurayami's heart was racing in her chest as she ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom. It looked cleaner than she had left it, the bed nicely made, and the scrolls piled on her desk. And Kakashi had somehow found the crystal ball that the Third Hokage had given her. Kurayami turned when she felt Kakashi move beside her.

"Ami, it's time we both get what we want," Kakashi said, his voice low. "What we _need_…"

The young kunoichi felt the cold wall against her back as he forced her against it, his lips on hers full of passion and desire. She kissed him back, releasing her inhibitions and let him undo her vest, throwing it aside. Kurayami felt his hands explore the new muscles on her abdomen and a strange warmth in her core. She slid her hand up between them and grabbed onto his muscle shirt, ripping it open so she could touch his body.

_I'm doing it! _Kurayami thought, her thoughts starting to become panicky. _What if I do something wrong? What if…God, if he keeps kissing me this way, I'll be through before we even begin to get to the good stuff…Damn, why did I have to wear so many clothes?_

Kakashi didn't seem bothered by the act of removing article after article of her clothing. When he got her down to her bra and underwear, Kakashi picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Kurayami rubbed her leg against his inner thigh, brushing against the hard bulge in his pants. She saw the look in his eyes and smiled lazily up at him.

"Well?" she asked, her voice choked full of desire. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Kakashi smiled at her, but didn't move. Kurayami sat up and grabbed onto his pants, yanking them down of his lean hips. She hid a gasp when she saw that he was not wearing underwear underneath his pants and that he was huge.

"I knew I forgot to put something on today," Kakashi commented, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside.

Kurayami made a small sound of surprise when his hands found the sides of her underwear and yanked them off. She gasped as the cold air of the room hit her warm core, wet and hot. Kakashi nudged her legs open and slid in between them, one of his hands working free the clasps on her bra while the other touched her sensitive core. She barely registered the fact that her bra was off when she felt one of his fingers enter her.

"Ka-Kakashi!" she gasped…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi tossed aside the bra and slowly inserted another finger into Kurayami. She moaned again as he slowly stroked her, adding yet another finger into her. She was so tight around his fingers that for a moment, he felt worried.

"Ami…" he began, pumping his fingers inside of her. "Ami…is this your first time?"

Kurayami's eyes opened for a moment and she nodded, moaning again as his fingers moved inside of her. "Saving…my-myself…for…oh…you…"

Kakashi smiled and kissed her, feeling relieved. There were so many boys closer to Kurayami's age that she could have been with. She could have had any of them if she really wanted to, but because of him, she had never explored farther than her closest circle of friends. He knew it would have been meaningless sex like he had had with other women, but this – this was different. This was Ami. The one he had sworn to protect at all cost and had fallen in love with.

Her walls went into spasms around his fingers and he pulled his fingers out, drenched in her 'juices'. Kakashi's lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone when he gently nipped her before lifting his lips to her ear once more.

"This will hurt for a few moments," he whispered when she gasped as his member rubbed against her entrance. "Forgive me…"

Kurayami's arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his skin as he entered her. Kakashi kept his eyes locked on hers, watching the pain show in her eyes for a moment before he started a slow rhythm with his thrusts. She kept her eyes focused on his, but he saw that they were glazing over with pure emotion.

"Ami…" he whispered, gripping her hips with his hands and picking up the pace.

"F-faster…"

Kakashi, unsure if she could handle him going any faster, didn't listen to her at first. Then she dug her nails deeper into his skin, causing little lights to pop in front of his eyes.

"Faster…" she ordered between kittenish breaths and moans. "Faster…Ka-Kakashi!"

Kakashi picked up the pace, her hips arching to meet him halfway…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurayami felt like she was going to rip in two but in a good way, as Kakashi continued to thrust into her. She could taste the thin film of perspiration on his skin as she kissed him. She felt a pressure building up inside of her, just as it had when he had moved inside her with his fingers.

"Dammit…" she muttered, pressing herself tighter against Kakashi.

_Please let me go when he goes…please. Just hold on a little longer…_

Kakashi's hips ground against hers as he moved inside of her. Kurayami looked desperately into his eyes, trying to fight against her climax. A soft smile touched Kakashi's lips and he lifted a hand, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's...all… right…Ami," he murmured between thrusts. "I'll…follow…you…"

Kurayami kissed him and stopped fighting against it. Her walls went into spasms around him, milking him of his release. They climaxed together and Kakashi fell to the side, pulling a sheet over the two of them. The young kunoichi and her lover laid together, arms wrapped around each other, and succumbed to exhaustion…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, I told you I was a little rusty and I guess that's true. I hope for two things with this story. One, you hated it enough to comment about how I suck as a writer and how I should have dropped this story in the trash instead of wasting your time. Or two, you liked the story so much, you're going to review this story with more than five words and will do the same for some of my other Naruto stories. That's what I hope for this Christmas season. Please don't let me down. And MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~ Scarlet **


End file.
